


Danger (DISCONTINUED)

by MrWofferzWafflez



Category: Echoswap
Genre: Most echoswap characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWofferzWafflez/pseuds/MrWofferzWafflez
Summary: This is the original background story of Echo, a little remainder of Echoswap, and how her story began.





	1. Chapter 1

Note- This can be used for reference.


	2. Favor

"Good evening Alphys." Gaster greeted his apprentice as he entered the door of the lab.

"G-good evening, professor." Alphys stammered.

"I have to go to New Home for a business matter, so i have to ask a favor." Gaster walked to a large screen in the middle of the room.

"Of course! W-what do you need?" Alphys pushed her glasses to the top of her scaly, dinosaur nose.

"My latest experiment needs to be watched. I need you to watch over it for me."

"Sure thing professor!"

The tall skeleton walked back to the doors.

"And Alphys?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"Don't let it escape. Or else there will be dire consequences for the entire underground."

Alphys stared, wide-eyed, as Gaster left.

I got this, Alphys thought to herself, trying to be confident.


	3. A Tad Bit of Help

Alphys walked down constant corridors, but she couldn't find it.

Gaster had given her an important task, but she couldn't find his experiment.

"Ohhh..." Alphys groaned. "I'm never going to find it."

"Having problems Alph?" A voice from behind her spoke up.

"Papyrus! I'm so glad your here..." Alphys sighed, turning to face the tall, but young, skeleton.

"What's the problem?" Papyrus asked, fixing his crooked lab-coat.

"Do you know where Gaster's latest experiment is?"

"Oh... Uh, yeah, why?"

"He asked me to watch it."

Papyrus nodded. "Yeah, got it."

They walked down a few more hallways until they came to a locked door.

"Its locked..." Alphys sighed.

"So?" Papyrus inputted a pin code and the door opened.

Aphys looked inside, wide-eyed.

"WHAT THE-!??"


	4. The Dying Girl

"IS THAT A CHILD?!" Alphys screamed.

She was looking at a large containment unit full of an unknown, translucent blue liquid. Inside was the figure of a skeleton child, yet it was somewhat deformed, like an amalgamate.

"Yeah." Papyrus nodded.

"WHY!?"

"She was dying, so we began to reform her."

"D-dying?" Alphys whispered.

That was when she noticed the machinery running from her head, into the top of the unit, then into walls and other machines.

"Yeah, she was turning to dust. G says he's got a plan for her but," Papyrus shrugs "he's told me nothing yet."

"That poor girl..." Alphys put her clawed hand to the glass. 

Then the girl's eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently short but sweet, but should lengthen soon


End file.
